


The Discovery

by cat pen (ismither)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Dark Sparks, DarkSparks, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Light Drinking, POV Female Character, Plot, Romance, Ship, Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing, Titanfall Reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismither/pseuds/cat%20pen
Summary: Renee Blasey and Natalie Paquette discover a lab that might contain information about Renee's clouded past. The relationship between the two sparks and and a wonderful adventure begins.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 16





	1. The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come when I have time to write.

After being rescued by the Voidwalker from the IMCs experiments, “Who am I?” is the only question I kept asking myself. Over a hundred seasons of taking part in the Apex Games I’m still not any closer to answering that question.

A loud buzz snaps me out of my thoughts. 

“Wraith, did that do anything?” Natalies voice echoes over our coms. 

As I examine the large Lab door that was just recently uncovered at this digiste on Solace, I begin to hear a loud electrical ticking sound run through the frame. 

“Natalie you can call me Renee, it’s fine we aren't participating in the games right now.” I let out a nervous giggle.

“Sorry Renee I’m used to calling you that because Mila said that it gets better ratings over the broadcast system.”

“It’s fine, I think whatever you did is working. The door is making ticking sounds.”

“It’s doing WHAT?” Natalie shreeks.

“Ticking and now it sounds like it's purring?” I respond after getting slightly closer to the Lab door to listen.

“Oh non ce n’est pas bon, give me a moment to stabilize the powerflow to the door.” The coms go quite.

That can’t be good I think to myself, whenever Natalie starts speaking in French things tend not to go well. It seems to be one of her nervous ticks and it happens a lot. She has such a brilliant mind for such a young woman but things tend to overwhelm her easily. But despite that fact she has gotten me through some difficult situations in the Apex Games. One of the most dependable partners I’ve ever had or at least I think I’ve had. I’ve grown quite attached to her after this whole Loba incident.

On the outside she seems to be handling it well but, sometimes when we are relaxing at the Paradise Lounge I catch her staring off into space and it takes a bit of effort to snap her back to reality. Our friendship has grown over the last 3 seasons and I’ve told her that she can talk to me about anything but she’s never really opened up to me. The most I’ve been able to learn was when she was a little tipsy from trying my appletini one night. She told me a little about her father and the old, worn, stitched together Nessy plushy she keeps in her apartment relating to him. She's not one to express her personal feelings because I don’t think she knows how.

“Okay wrai.. I mean Renee, the door should open, go ahead and step back.” The door starts making a low pitched humming sound and starts to open.

“The descriptions on this Lab where really vague we never know there might be an army of killer IMC specters down there.”

We both laugh, knowing damn well that our last few “missions” that the Syndicate has sent us on have ended up with one or more killer robots on our tail. I step back from the massive blast door. The low pitched humming changing to gears clicking and the sound of unlocking bars begins to echo down into the lab. 

“Impressionnant, I see that worked! Okay I’m on the way down give me a moment.” Natalie says in an excited voice. The coms static dies and goes quite.

I can’t help but think that I’ve seen this same door somewhere before but I can’t quite place it. Like trying to remember a dream the next morning. I advert my gaze to the cracking paint on the exterior of the door it reads, 61137. The numbers begin to crumble and break as the door continues to slowly open. I step to the precipice of the door and stare down at a long set of stairs that lead down into darkness. Several seconds pass as the pressure changes and a cool gust of wind blows up the stairs and past me. It feels good against my face, it's been so hot on Solace the last few days it comes as a relief. But nevermind that, I suddenly question how is this lab still cold and why is it still being powered.

I feel overwhelmed as the voices of my void begin to speak. A choir of unintelligible speech growing louder and louder as I stare down into the darkness.

“Stop it! Please, I can’t understand.” I yell at the void, uselessly. 

I start to panic this has never happened before It feels like my head is about to explode. My hands tremble as I raise them to grab my head. I feel like I’m about to pass out, I go to catch myself on the wall near me and see black. All is quiet for a few moments and I try to catch my breath. 

“Project: Wraith… I’ll have to do it myself…” The voices repeat over and over in my mind.

I come to as Natalie is shaking me.

“Renee, Renee, are you okay, what's wrong?” Her face has the look of confusion.

“I’m okay Nat I just got a little overwhelmed and slipped, must be all this heat.” I try to sound confident to convince her. 

“Here.” She helps me up to my feet.

“Are you sure you want to head in?” She asks in a shy voice.

“There's no proof that this Lab has anything to do with your past. It was all just rumours, like I said it's probably just full of old IMC terminals and killer robots from the war.” She notices that she's still holding onto my hand and awkwardly lets go and backs up.

“Even if it's a rumor we should still check it out Nat. I still don’t know who I am and any information, even a little that can shed light on it is intriguing to me.” Confidently I turn to the opening and start to head down the stairs into the dark. After climbing down the stairs the facility opens up and its illuminated long halls run back and forth. We select one and continue down it.

“Okay, lets see what we can find. Oh ooh maybe some long lost tech from before the war or maybe a titans core. If we found one of those I could take it apart and maybe improve my interceptors efficiency. The AI in those things is said to be incredibly powerful.” There's excitement in her face as she starts talking about her interceptors. I think it's cute when she starts talking about her passions. 

The dusty halls of this long forgotten facility echo with our footsteps. The smell of damp dirt fills the air, we pass by several offices that have been mostly cleaned out. Spiderwebs cover the old desks and chairs. Natalie has been talking about titans and how they used to help with farming and other non combat activities. She stops speaking for a moment and my mind wanders to our talks before at the bar. Should I ask her how she's been? We've been so busy lately I’ve forgotten to ask. I gather the courage to speak. 

“So Natalie I wanted to ask you something. Have you been okay since, you know… the...” I pause scared to bring up the subject. I’m so stupid why did I bring this up now. Embarrassed, I quickly try to change the subject.

“On second thought… nevermi…” She cuts me off.

“I’ve been really contemplating the others' intentions lately. I put my life in danger for someone who I barely know.” She stops and grabs my arm. I turn and reassure her.

“You're such a kind and caring person Nat, I know that you would have still helped Loba even if you knew the outcome, that's just who you are. It’s because of that you and I are such great friends.” I place my hand over hers.

“I really do enjoy the adventures we go on together, Renee. Even though what happened to me this season still kinda scares me. I know that you'd never let anything happen to me, I feel safe with you by my side.” She takes her hand off my shoulder and blushes. She quickly turns and continues walking down the corridor.

“But let's focus on you for now see if we can find those Project: Wraith rumors.”

“What did you say?” I respond.

“Project: Wraith.” She says confused.

“That's what this Lab was rumored to be.” She says slowly.

“I had no idea why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up if this had been just some supply lab.” She looks down.

“Well Nat I have something to tell you. The voices they… spoke to me.”


	2. The Prowler

I wait a moment, thinking to myself. How has this lab been here the whole time and we just now have heard about it. Does it have to do with my past?

“The voices, they kept repeating Project: Warith over and over as I stared down into the lab when it first opened.” I let out a long exhale and continued.

“This might be the real deal Nat, a small clue about my past.”

Natalie stares at me, the sound of dripping water bouncing off the claustrophobic walls around us and into a dark section of the lab further down the hall.

“So the rumors were true.” She says in her soft voice that I’ve heard many times before.

“Well, in that case we should be very thorough in checking everything in this lab then!” Her voice overwhelmed in excitement. Her voice travels down the corriorador and echos into the rooms down the hall. It goes quiet and then suddenly a loud growl screams back at us from the darkness.

“Prowler, Stay quiet.” I whisper, holding my index finger over my mouth.

I slowly reach down with my right hand and un-holster the RE-45 that's strapped to my hip. I look at the experimental void device on my left wrist and check its holographic displays, the readout flashes displaying its charge. I flip the safety to full auto and the switch sets in place. I advert my gaze over to Natalie. She's frozen in place staring into the dark, a scared look on her face. This is the first combat she's been in since the incident.

“Natalie take out your sidearm, it’s going to be here any second.” I whisper quickly.

She remains still, her eyes locked on the darkness.

“Natalie!” I scream.

She still doesn't move after my call. I hear the Prowler start to claw its way towards us at great speed. Quickly in that moment I make the decision to flee. I grab her arm and pull her along forcefully back the way we came. Fighting a beast of this size in such a small space would be suicide, I care too much for this woman to put her life in danger, I love her… can’t think about that now we must get us to a better position. 

“Snap out of it Natalie, I need you here with me. Pull your sidearm out, I'm going to need your help to stop this thing.” I glanced back for a quick moment to check if it made ground on us. As I do I see the yellow glow of the prowlers eyes in the dark darting towards us and out into the light. It stands at a massive 6 feet tall, it’s red mane shimmering in the light as it dashes quickly down the hall. I catch a glimpse of its massive grinning mouth and giant bone colored teeth. I stop and turn to open fire and buy us some time.

“There's no way we make it to the lab door, find us another way!” I yell.

I aim directly through the holosight at center mass of the prowler and squeeze the trigger. The slide on the RE-45 snaps back and forth in a fury of speed spewing spent shells into the wall next to me, they sound like little bells as they bounce off the wall and roll along the floor. Tracers rip through the air as the very distinct sound of the RE-45 echoes throughout the complex. The prowler only seems slightly phased by the rounds as they bounce off the thick hide, It stops for a moment and lets out a long growl. I turn to run and see Natalie waving me down and pointing at a door.

I holster my sidearm and enter a sprint down the hall, the prowler still growling behind me. I get to the door that Natile is at and quickly get inside. The door seals behind us and I rest for a moment to catch my breath. I slide down the door to sit and try to look around the room to get my bearings but it's almost pitch dark. I un-holslter my RE-45 and reload it, the metal still warm to the touch. 

“That was a close one. Natalie you there?” The sound of the growling prowler muffling my speech.

“I’m over here Renee, looking for some light.” She responds from somewhere in the dark room only a few feet from me.

After a few more moments of rest I put my sidearm away and stand to feel around the room for a console. The kunai that I had been given to me several years ago begins to emit what appears to be void light. This kunai has saved my life many times over and I have never seen it do this before. I pull it from my belt and hold it at eye level to examine this strange phenomenon.

“Natalie my kunai is glowing with void light?”

“Renee that's not the only thing glowing your eyes are too.”

I hear her walk over to me. She puts her hands on my cheeks and moves my head back and forth in a playful manner inspecting my eyes.

“You look absolutely gorgeous Renee.” Her voice sounds embarrassed, but lovely. She runs her thumb across my lips and stares into my eyes.

“I’ve… wanted to tell you something.” I say quietly.

“I... like you Natalie. I’ve liked you ever since we met on Solace a few seasons ago.” I step back and let out an exaggerated sigh. My heart pounding in my chest. I continue.

“All this time we’ve spent together has been some of the best memories that I’ve ever had. I care so much for you. You have always been there for me and no one has ever done that before.”

There's a brief pause between us as my stomach churns with butterflies.

Suddenly the Prowler bursts through a set of double doors in the room to my left, a giant glass wall separating it from us. Startled, we step back from each other. Natalie trips and falls back onto a console, letting out a quick scream. A flash of light from the open doors illuminates the room for a brief moment, I see a large dark shape in the center of the room with cables connecting to it. The room returns to darkness and for a moment we hear nothing. Then abruptly the wild beast’s golden eyes appear and begin to scan the room, clearly visible in the dark. A loud humming sound starts and the lights start to click on one at a time in both rooms. That console she landed on must have set the lights off.

I quickly pull my RE-45 and ready my kunai. The prowler looks around to see the lights flicker on and turns its gaze to us. 

“Natalie, I love you!” I yell terrified.

It charges the glass and strikes it causing cracks to form. Unhappy with the result it backs up and charges again. The glass can’t take much more.


End file.
